Kiyomi Shimamura/Relations
These are the relationships of Kiyomi. Family Relations Izumi Shimamura (Father) Kiyomi goes full-on Fujoshi mode when around his father. He highly rejected his daughter's strange likings at first, and asked her multiple times what's so good about being a Fujoshi, but he eventually gave up at the end due to Kiyomi's overwelming passion about Yaoi. Kyouko Shimamura (Mother) Kiyomi doesn't treat her mother much indifferent from the way she treats her father, but her mother is far more open-minded when it comes to Kiyomi's hobbies. Still, she sometimes can't help but to worry about her. Romantic Relations Kiyomi doesn't have a crush. R.I.P Ryoko Friendly Relations Arisue Tsukiko Kiyomi has known Arisue ever since elementary school. They also seem to get along with each other well as they share some similar interests and both their calm and collected tendencies made them relate to each other more. She is not afraid to behave like her real self around her, and she's always trying to share her world with her despite being turned down multiple times. Wakako Katsumi Wakako is also one of Kiyomi's close friends back in elementary school. She always give some advice and solutions to her when asked, so it isn't surprising that they get along well. Kiyomi can't stand her attitude and her violent behavior sometimes, but since she also tries to drag her down the Fujoshi lead, they just mutually annoy each other in a way. Ryoko Kurou She considers Ryoko to be her close friend and the easiest to talk to as well, as she is the only one that doesn't react negatively to her obsession of Yaoi. They often go on different outings and is always seen together on school grounds, but the truth is Kiyomi still isn't aware of Ryoko's crush on her, and doesn't think much of her than a good friend. Neutral Relations W.I.P Negative Relations Satoru Tsukiko Although he is Arisue's brother, Kiyomi can't help but hate him, since he always disagrees with her views harshly. They can't seem to get along due to their own opinion about theater arts, leading to endless quarrels every single time. Also, this is also the reason Satoru is the only male that she knows that isn't shipped with someone else, since she hates him. Shipping (Editor's Note: In this section ALL of the characters are going to be Kiyomi's shipping characters that might not make any sense in general, so you can skip this part if you like.) Masato Tadashi Kiyomi sees him as one of the characters in her own fantasized shipping world. She never even talked to Masato once but since she likes to ship males with one another, he was eventually included. Kiyomi labelled Masato as a seme, which the commentary is "An oblivious, optimistic kohai, perfect for unexpected and unintentional attacks!" Setsuko Kawashima Another one of the characters in Kiyomi's fantasized shipping world. Again, she never even talked to Setsuko once but since she likes to ship males with one another, he was eventually included. Kiyomi labelled Setsuko as an uke, which the commentary is "Uke, uke!!!! Cute and girly looks, easily attacked and pushed down, shy blushing face is a bonus!" Tsubasa Yoshitaka Again, Tsubasa is one of the characters in Kiyomi's fantasized shipping world. Yet again, he never even talked to Tsubasa once but since she likes to ship males with one another, he was eventually included. Kiyomi labelled Tsubasa as an uke, which the commentary is "Flirty personality, suitable for being dominated so he can only be one's". Orochi Nobuyuki Orochi is also one of the characters in Kiyomi's fantasized shipping world. Again, she never even talked to Orochi once but since she likes to ship males with one another, he was eventually included. Kiyomi labelled Orochi as a seme, which the commentary is "Creepy behavior, possibly Yandere, sweet possessiveness for one!" Hotoshi Yasuhirou Yet again, Hotoshi is one of the characters in Kiyomi's fantasized shipping world. Despite Hotoshi being her teacher and she respects him, but since she likes to ship males with one another, he was eventually included. Kiyomi labelled Hotoshi as a seme, which the commentary is "Strong built, muscles possibly make him easier to attack, might not be good at using his mouth?" Hikaru Kazuhiko Hikaru is yet another one of the characters in Kiyomi's fantasized shipping world. Again, despite Hikaru being her teacher and she respects him, but since she likes to ship males with one another, he was eventually included. Kiyomi labelled Hikaru as an uke, which the commentary is "Cute and a natural uke, can possibly change into a seme?"Category:Relationships